2016_steinenfandomcom-20200214-history
Trevor Bowling
Trent The Mighty Chapter 1 Goodbye MOM! “See you soon Mom,” I Yelled out of the window. I had never been on a train before. I was nervous to go to my Grandparents house. I had never been so far away from home before. Once I got on, I felt something hard hit the back of my head. “Ouch!” I yelped. Then I heard, “Haha”from behind me. I spun around to see Bradley, with a smirk on his face. “What are you looking at brat!” I got so angry that I spit in his face and walked away. Bradley is or should I say was in my school. He always liked to pick on me every day. That’s when I knew that this train ride would feel like a train wreck. . . . “Next stop Edison st” I woke up in an instant. I checked my watch. All most 7:00. Shoot!! I got my backpack and got ready to leave the train. Skreech!!! I flinched to the sound. Screech!!! I covered my ears. I looked into the aisle. I could see the conductor running about. He yelled into the microphone. “Everyone brace yourselves!!! Suddenly I felt a lurch and then a bang!! The Train had derailed and was practically destroyed… 5 min later I woke up to the sound of fire engines. I looked around and saw that the conductor and some of the people were not moving. I did see that ware Bradley sat was nothing but glass. My heart rate went up. I was very scared. I tried to see if there was someone that was awake and knew what to do. Nowon. I squeezed through Bradley's broken window and ran to my Grandparents house. Once I got there I immediately told everyone about what happened. “Well then, I am going to call for some help!” Said Grandma. Grandpa said,” Well if you aren't hert then let's go unpack your luggage. Chapter 2 What's that sound? “I am sorry about all the confusion.” Grandpa said. “Have you heard anything about Mom?” I said with a frown. “Yes, she got a new job at Pearl Harbor! She is building B-17 Bombers!” Grandpa said with a smile. I tried to smile. Grandpa showed me around and told me some of their roles. “Time for dinner” Grandma yield from the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen I immediately covered my nose! “What is that disgusting smell?” I asked with disgust. “It is my favorite recipe!” Grandma said with an angry face. I knew that she had been offended. “Well what is it?” I asked. “It is Fried Lobster with mustard!” She said. “I hope you liked it” Grandma asked. “I loved it. I think it might be my favorite food” I exclaimed with a surprised look. . . . When I got into bed I notest that the closet door was opened. I didnt notes that there was a big shadow in there. Squeek. I hid under the covers. Squeek. There it goes again. I forced myself to look around. Squeek. I looked in the corner of the room, there was a mouse scaring about. I took a deep breath and laid down ayen. Gerr. I stude up! Gerr. I hid under my covers. GERR. I screamed! "Ha Ha Ha." I looked around my room. At the end of my bed was Bradley laughing away. “Hahaha. You were so scared.” He grinned. “What are you doing here?” I said. I was ready to throw him out the window. “I am surprised that you haven't figured it out yet. I am here to skare every one at this house till My Mom and Dad come home!” He said with a berp. “Well go skare someone else!” I yelled with anger. I laid my head down and closed my eyes. AAAAAA!!! I jumped out of my bed. Then all of a sudden came the screaming sound from my grand parents room. It Grandma screaming that there was a monster at the end of her bed. AAAAAAAAAAA!!! . . . I woke up with bradley snoring in my face. I pushed him of my bed and went down stairs. Grandma had made pancakes and and bacon. I ate all of it in 5 min!= “Trent, your Mom called last night and said that you can’t come home in 2 months. She also said that you are to start school today.” Grandma said with a yon. I hoped that she wouldn't say that. At 8:00 I went to the bus and sat in a seat by myself. I was happy that no spitballs hit me in the head. When I arrived at school I went to the afece and asked for the principal. “Ya, what do you want?” The priceable said with a irritated voice. "Are you the princibal?" “I am” “I don't care who or what you are!” She interrupted. “Can I stay here for 2 months?” I sarkastik. “Shore, I hope you enjoy your stay!” She said. I didn't feel comfortable with how she said that. She seemed threatening. Chapter 3 Mom!! A teacher took me to my locker and then to my class. “Class, this is Trent. He will be staying with us for a while. I want everyone to introduce each other when you have a time.” My teacher said. When I sat down I felt a nother spite ball in my face. I learned that this is not my teacher. Mrs. Broun (my reel teacher) is at a meeting near pearl Harbor. I also learned that the meen prisible’s name is Mrs. Dumwoody. . . . “Alright, go to the buses. Don’t forget about your homework!” My teacher said. When I got to the bus I notest that everyone was crying. I sat down in the front seat. I was the first stop. When I got home I knew that something was wrong. When I got home I also notice that Grandma and Grandpa were crying to. “What's wrong?” I asked. “I have good news and bad news” Grandpa said blowing a tissue. “The bad news first place, so the good news might clear up the bad!” I interrupted. “The bad news is… 3 hours ago, japanese and attacked pearl Harbor. Hundreds were killed and the base that your mother worked at was bombed to pieces! “WHAT!” I screamed as loud as I could! “What about MOMA?!!!” I screamed again! I had a feeling that my tears would fly 100 mils if I knew what my grandpa would say next! “The good news is, you won't be going to school tomorrow because we are moving to Germeny. There is a city there that is vary safe! The city is caled Colone!" Grandpa said with a wered voice. I was vary suprized of what he just said. First, Japane just bombed my Mom. Seconed, I am mooving to Germany. I woke up the next morning with a stuffy nose, I was crying all night. I can't beleave that my Mom is dead! Why do I have to be the most unluckest person in the world? I started to day dreem. I dremped that I was in my my house eating my momes best pancakes! All of a suden my Mom came wolking out of the holl. I was so happy to see her! BOOOOOOOM!!! My hous was blone to peaces and my Mom was lying on the ground!!! "MOM!!!!!!!!" I sate up in bed! I knew it was a dreem. I looked at the at the clock, it was 8:00 in the morning. I know that it was time to pack up all of my stuff, wich was a sootcase. Once I was done, I slowly looked out the windo just to see if there were japenys bombers in the sky. Thank God there were no japenys bombers. But there was a P-51 Mustang macking it's rounds around the cuntry side. I wolked doun stares looking for my Grandparints. I notest that there was a picture of my Mom on the woll. She looked like she was saying something to me but I coudent tell forshure. (9/28/15) I ate some of Grandma's mufens and went out side to poot my stoff in the old car. My Grandparent's nabors are going to drive us to a old botting dock. Grandma just got out of the house to. Grandpa was tolking to there nabors. I was happy that I was mooving away from this place, but I didnot feel good about going to a compleet diffrent state and a diffrent contree in a diffrent contenet. "Allright Trent, we are redy to go!" My Grandparents said. They were so exided to go. . . . (10/21/15) Once we got to the boating dock, I immediately knew that this was going to be a horrible trip. The small boat looked very dirty. I hoped that was not the boat that we were going on! "Trent,"said Grandpa, "Look at this map. We are going to go on a boat to Kauai! It is about 101 miles north west of Honolulu. On that island is an airport. We will take a plane to Germany!!!" I was not ready to leave. I kept thinking of my mom's picture. I was wondering why the picture suddenly looked like she was warning me. She looked so scared. Her eyes were as big as saucers. My hair on my skin prickled like it was standing at attention. I then turned to my Grandpa and said, "Hey Grandpa, I know that this might be an odd question. Is there such things as ghosts?" "WHAT?" Grandpa said with a startled voice. "GHOSTS? Did you just see one? I hope not! Last time I saw..." He slowly caught himself. He noticed that my face was white as a ghost. "I'm sorry! I was just joking. I mean...I mean ghosts aren't real..." Grandpa stopped in mid sentence and his face turned white as snow. "Grandpa, are you okay?" He didn't seem to hear me. He looked like he was looking at someone behind me. I spun around but saw nothing. I looked back at Grandpa and back at where he was looking. Suddenly I saw a young woman looking at me and Grandpa. "Mom?" I asked and then looked back at Grandpa. He looked like he was going to faint. I looked back at what seemed to be my Mom. "Mom, is that you?" I asked with a pale face. All of a sudden she looked straight at me. She looked like she was trying to warn me again. Then she was gone... Chapter 4, I Get Sea Sick "All right Trent, I want to talk to you." Grandpa said in an eager manner. "I do not want you to start to believe in ghosts. They do not exist. "Ghosts?" Grandma asked. I haven't seen one of those in a long time..." Then she stopped too just like we did earlier when Grandpa and I were on the dock. TO BE CONTINUED ON GOOGLE DOCS PLEAS TELL ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO SEND IT TO YOU 2 marking period Words - 1,376 Sentences - 136 MY CAT LIFE NEW STORY First entry: This is a story about my wonderful cat. Let me start at the begging when my Mom and Dad found him. It was a long time before I was born. My parents were visiting family in Indiana. They were tolling in the basement. Dad looked out the window and saw a soaking wet little black kitten walking though the snow. It's eyes were bright green, and he was complete black. My Dad let him in. My parents dried him off and fed him. Thy named him "Indy". It's a good name because he was found in Indiana. Dad and Mom herd that a few days before someone put kittens in a bag and let them go down stream. They had a good feeling that this was one of the kittens. So they took him home back in Pennsylvania. My parents loved him so much. They got so meany good pictures of him to. Once Mom and Dad moved to a nice little house on War Path rd they made shore that Indy was convertible there. And he was! Soon after that my Sister Madelyn was born. It was now 2001 and Indy was having so much fun. He would play out side and snuggle up inside. My Mom soon realized that Indy was caring ticks into the house. Soon after she found that out, they did not let Indy go back out side. He did not like that one bit. He soon became vary tired. Most of the day he seeped... Until I was born... When I was a baby, I had lots to play with. But my best toy was Indy. I would come up to him and yank on his tale! I had so much fun, except for Indy. He would ether run away or sit there like nothing happened. My Parents got some funny videos of me pooling Indy's tale! Latter when I was about 3 or 4, I soon became nicer to Indy. So nice in fact,that he would fallow me ware ever I went. If I sat down he would jump up and sit on my lap! I loved him so much!!!!! I had a good feeling that he loved me to! Second entry: A cupple of years went by and there was a the 3 musketeer. His name was Travis. We would play together and watch movies, and just be brothers! I had so much fun with him that I stopped playing with Indy. Now I wish I played with him more often. Some times when Travis and I were watching a movie, Indy would jump up on the couch and sit on my lap and fall asleep. When I was a little older I started to notes that Indy was getting more and more stinky. After church I would run down stares to play with him. But instead he would spend most of his time in his liter box. I started to think that he was having some problems that I should not tell you about. Mom and Dad where begging to get wearied about him, and I was to. Some time went by and he still was having problems! My family did not now what was going on until my Mom made an appointment for him to go to the vet. By then I know that something was going to be different after Indy's appointment. I went down stares to w och a another movie with Indy. Like always he would jump up on my lap and go to sleep. Bu one thing was different, about him. He seemed rally tired. I had a feeling that all of this was going to end soon. I gave him a big hug and a some extra love. Indy then started to lick my hand and looked at me in the eyes. Right then I knew that we both never let this friendship end. You know how animals don't understand human language, well I think he does. I told him that I will never forget this moment. Out of no were Indy made a faint meow, which he never did before. 3 entry: Later that day Madelyn told me that Dad was going to to take Indy to the vet latter today. She then told me that the vet my do something terrible!... I had a good feeling what she was going to say next. She then said that the vet would ether give him a lot of medicine or... put him down..! Later, Dad did something that none of us was expecting. He let Indy out side! Indy was so happy! I walked with him, knowing that this was goodbye. I wished that this would never end. But it did. I help Dad put Indy into the crate. Indy did not like it at all! I then asked Day if I could go with him but he said no. I then sate with Indy for a couple of min. Not to long latter Dad took Indy to the vet. I wonted to come but he said no. By then I was vary Melancholy! I was also very reluctant to think that I might never see him agen! After dad left with Indy, I went to look at some pictures of Indy. There were a lot of them to, from when he was a kitten to just yesterday. That night dad came through in the door, sat at the dinner table, and ate some sup with the family. Just so you know I hate sup. (It tastes like... Well I will not get into the detales of how the sup tastes.) Dad did not say eny thing for the remainder of dinner. Once every one was down (I had not even touched it yet) Madelyn asked dad the question that all of use were eager to her. "Were is Indy?" 4 entry: Dad was silent for a cupple of seconds. He said the thing that I was not wanting to her. He said that the vet had to put him down. I beret into tears. Crying so hard that dad took me out side and huged me so hard that I cryed even harder. The good thing about me crying so hard is that I did not have to eat my sup, but that did not mader to me then. I cry-ed all night, all the next day, and the next day after that. Two years latter dad asked me a vary good question. " What do you wont for Christmas, a dog or a nother cat?" I new the answer right away! " A CAT!" Dad asked me so many time if I wonted a ca or a dog. But I always said the same answer! "A CAT" That Christmas day dad semed to aked very odd. Once we finished with the presidents dad ran down stares and brot up a big box. He set it on the table and opened it up. OUT OF THE BOX JUMPED 4 CITIZENS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! One cat imiticular jumped on my lap and lade down and started to per just like INDY!!! I started to cry agyen! but this time happy tears! I looked at the cat and notest something spectacular!! The cat that was now on my lap was a copleat twin of Indy!!!!! He was now my new favoret cat ever!!!! The other cats were runing around the house and jumping about. We took them doun to the basment were Indy alwase played!! This is a pic of the cats on that very day!! 5 entry: 2 years ago on the week of Halloween something happend that i will never forget!... On that very week Losy (the grey on on top pic) whet missing. We wated for her to come back. She never left the house before. She also had a hartmermer, wich made us even more scared for her. A long time after my mom and dad decided that Lucy would not come back. I still think to this day that she will come back! 3 markinperiod Did you know that I wont to be in the USA's Air force? Ever scene I was just 5 I wonted to fly. I was still in preschool when my Dad came to my school to pic me up. I remember when Dad was taking me to the car. He asked me if I had every thing I wonted to bring. And I said yes. But I do remember that I did not quite know were Dad was going to take me. Once we got in the car I asked Dad where we were going. "To Indiana. But don't say anything when we get there. Me-ma dose not know we are combing." My Dad said. Once we got to the airport my dad asked me to put my backpack on the belt like thing. I did not know that I my back pack went though a security check. I was so happy to be in the airport. Once we got on the plane I looked out the window and my mouth droped, there was so many airplanes coming and going! I was now jumping up and down in my seat! My dad had to buckle me up before the plane even started to move. Once we landed, the plane did not stop at one of brige like things. We had to walk all the way across the runway into the airport. Once we got in we had to do more surcurety and suff. I was so exited to be in Indiana wons agyen! After the sucyority stuff we tried to find Tary. My dad's twin brother. He worked at this airport. Tary surprisingly was dressed exactly the SAME my dad and had the SAME cote on and SAME computer bag on the SAME shoulder. That also shows that there are Identical twins. That means that they look the SAME. TO BE CONTINUED PLANES 'Planes are the best thing ever invented! The Wright Brothers were the first to build and fly an airplane! My favorite planes are the A-10 Thunderbolt, B-17, F-22 Raptor, EX. I have always wanted to be an airforce pilot. It all started when I went to Indiana. (Loot at other story) ' Do you know what it is like to see a big blob that wants to kill you? Well I do. Not to long ago in a place not far from here, I was being chased by a big blob! The blob was a big blue thing that had the biggest mouth ever. It had one eye to. The wanted to get rid of all the A team students at Patton middle School! Which I had no idea why. So I was running for my life from this blob. By this point he had eaten everyone except me. So that is why he was after me. I was hiding in the library under a pile of books. BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BANG!!! Blob just broke through the wall. He started to eat all the everything. He swallowed a whole bookshelf in one big gulp. I now was about 5 feet from him. He then moved tored the author side of the pile I was hiding in. I knew the blob was going to eat the pile, with me in it. So I ran. I ran as fast as I could. The chase was on agyen… I ran to the buses. The other where the other teams were. I got on my bus right when it befor it started to leave. I knew by now that the blob could not catch up. But I was wrong. Bang Boob crack. Half the bus now was missing. The busdriver grabbed her radio and called the the police! She said that the back of the bus just disappeared. She did not say anything about a blob. I ran out of the bus and sale a blob trying to gulp down the other half of the bus. The only thing the bs driver sale was the half of the bus floating in mid air. Now I know that only I can see the blob. I ran towards the blob. I knew that I could distract the blob and get it away from the bus. I yelled at the blob. He looked at me with his big eye and spit out the half of the bus. He started to act like a bool in a stadium. Steam was coming out of his eyes and mouth. He looked like he was crying. I started to run, not far but unoff that he could still see me. But when I looked back he was not there. All what was in his place was a big puddle of goo. But the goo was now moving. Moving towards me. I started to run. t BANG BANG! I stopped. Now the pupil of goo was in front of me. The putill was now rising. Changing into a new shape… In about 30 seconds he was in a human form. It took me a while to figure out who it looked like. What a second. It looked like me! What now it looks like Trump, now Osama bin Laden, then back to a blob… I started to run. I ran across a small creek. When I got to the other side I stopped, and turned around. The blob was on the other side. I motioned him to come across. He didnot. I started to run again. The blob started to cross. When he got half way he he started to melt. Melt like a snow man melting in slow motion. In less than 5 seconds he was washed away. Dead!!! I ran back to school. Everything looked normal. The library looked normal to. Everything was as if nothing happened. But I always knew what had happened. When I got to school, I started to look around. I was dazed from what had happened. I noticed that there still was a big pile of books in the library. The librarian was trying to clean it up, but all the books had this very sticky blue goo that won't come off. I smiled and walked away. When I got back to my place. Well Well. I had a great story to tell. And you just read it. By: Trevor Bowling How much wood could a woodchuck wood if a wood chuck could chuck wood? Well a woodchuck is a groundhog. and groundhogs cont chuck wood then the answer is none. BOOM, BOOM, BAN!!! My ears were ringing as the sells exploded 100 feet away, getting closer and closer. Screens of men in pain. Misheanguns rattled like a woodpecker. Anti-aircraft guns shooting everywhere! I was in the first carvery division. I was in a helicopter. We were going to make a ground assault. There was shooting everywhere! Bang! There goes a helicopter. Bang, there goes an other one. I was a serviver of the battle Bong Son! Do you know what it is like to be very sleepy. Well I am sure that most people do, especially me! You feel like your brain is not in focus. Your eyelids are falling over your eyes. You feel like you want to lay down and close your eyes. But you know you can´t. It is like you are in your most boring class, there is nothing to do but sit. You cant read, can´t draw, you can´t even sleep, and it is just so hard to focus. I am looking forward to summer break! Category:Period Three Category:All Students